


Sweet lie

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [9]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Lies, One Shot, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Aladdin knew it was a lie. But sometimes lies can be sweeter than truth. Pls RR.





	Sweet lie

He clearly knew that it was a lie. But still he felt himself the happiest person in the world.

Although Genie told him to tell Jasmine the whole truth. But he couldn't because he didn't want to loose her.

Now Aladdin & Jasmine were sitting on a rooftop of China enjoying the firework. Aladdin knew that Jasmine was suspecting him. He was about caught but it was a narrow escape. He handled the whole situation very cleverly.

Aladdin felt a little guilty in himself for telling this lie. But it was gone when he saw the true love in her eyes. She moved nearer to him. Aladdin could feel the sweet warmth of her body. She rested her head on her shoulder. He knew he had met his destiny at last. He tasted her lips like the sweetest berry. He smelt her fragrance like the wildest rose.

Aladdin knew that it would never be possible without this little lie. Sometimes lies could be sweeter than truth.


End file.
